


I'm On Fire

by Find Me In Pops (GingerTrash)



Series: I'm On Fire [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerTrash/pseuds/Find%20Me%20In%20Pops
Summary: You unexpectedly meet a certain Serpent and there is a connection between the two of you; but you're a North-Sider and you had been taught to always stay away from the Serpents. This is loosely inspired by 'I'm On Fire' - Bruce Springsteen





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - Your Name  
> Y/L/N - Your Last Name

**Preface**

 

_"Hey little girl, is your daddy home?_

_Did he go out, leaving you all alone?_

_I got a bad desire,_

_Oh, I'm on fire._

 

_Tell me now, baby, is he good to you_

_And can he do to you the things that I do?_

_Oh, no,_

_I can take you higher,_

_Oh, I'm on fire._

 

_Sometimes it's like someone took a knife, baby,_

_Edgy and dull, and cut a six inch valley_

_Through the middles of my skull,_

 

_At night I wake up with the sheets soaking wet_

_And a freight train running through the middle of my head,_

_Only you can cool my desire,_

_Oh, I'm on fire." -[Bruce Springsteen](https://youtu.be/xzQvGz6_fvA)_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm On Fire: Chapter One**

The sun was just setting and an orange glow filled your room. It was a pleasant summer evening and your parents had gone out for dinner with some old friends, telling you ‘not to wait up’ because they didn’t know when they’d be back. It wasn’t a common occurrence for them to leave you at home but you were eighteen and they had no reason not to trust you. Sat at your desk, you studied for the test that was happening next week.

Time escaped you and soon it was ten, your parents wouldn’t be long but you were exhausted from the week of school that had just passed. Singing to yourself, you got ready for bed, before releasing your hair from the ponytail it had been held in all day, and climbing into bed. You reached for your book on the bedside table and delved into the story, imagining yourself in their world.

Soon, however, your musings were broken by the doorbell ringing. Who could that be? Your parents had a key and they wouldn’t want to wake you. None of your friends would be up at this hour and, anyway, if they were, they would have texted first. Whoever it was, was very impatient, though, as they continued to ring the bell before slamming their fist repeatedly against the glass.

“Hey, (Y/L/N), you can’t hide in their forever! I know you’re home, you little coward!” An unfamiliar male voice bellowed through the house. This couldn’t be good.

Slipping a night robe over your skimpy pyjamas, you tiptoed down the stairs and to the front door. When you opened it, you were met by a teenager, maybe about your age, dressed all in black, looming over you. He had an intimidating demeanour which matched the serpent jacket he wore. It suited him, complimented him. Obviously, he was from the South Side but why was he here? You had no idea what business the serpents had on the North Side, never mind at your house.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting you, princess.” He gave you a smirk before moving his gaze to your pyjamas, or lack of them, making you squirm uncomfortably.

“So, little girl, is your daddy home? I’ve got business I need to discuss with him.”

“No, um, he-he’s out” You cursed your voice for letting you down. He was hot, you couldn’t deny that, but he was also a serpent and serpents couldn’t be trusted.

“Shame, I’ll just have to come in and wait,” he shoved past you, not asking for permission, and made his way to the kitchen, “got any beer?” He made his way into the kitchen and you heard him open the fridge. You didn’t know whether to be angry or terrified. He just waltzed in like he owned the place, had he been here before? You could tell he was dangerous and it worried you what he would want to do with your dad, to your dad. Did you just let a murderer into your house? Was he going to hurt you or, even worse, your parents?

You glanced upstairs, wondering if you could take the coward’s way out and hide in your bedroom, but you thought better of it. You needed to keep an eye on him, to make sure he didn’t steal anything or set your home on fire, maybe he’d follow you up, you didn’t want that… Wrapping your night-robe around you a little tighter and taking a deep breath, you walked into the kitchen.

The serpent had made himself at home. He was slouched on one of the kitchen chairs with a beer in hand. “So, princess, what’s your name?” His eyes followed you as you made your way to the corner of the room, smirking at how uncomfortable you were in his presence. You couldn’t help it, he was hot. But he was a serpent and serpents couldn’t be trusted.  You made eye contact with him. There was a mischievous, almost evil glint in his eye but there was also something else…

“Y/N” You tried to speak confidently but your voice still jittered. His smirk grew and he pulled out the chair next to him, tapping the seat, silently asking you to join him. There was a serpent in your kitchen. Why the hell was there a serpent in your kitchen? Your eyes flitted between the seat and the door. You were tempted, you couldn’t help it, he was hot. He was a serpent though, and you had been taught that serpents should never be trusted.

“Come on, Y/N, no need to be shy.”

‘Screw it’, you decided, and followed his direction to the seat. Just to be safe, though, you pushed the chair a couple of inches away from him.

You both sat in silence for a few minutes and you kept your eyes staring carefully into the counter in an attempt to wish yourself away from the situation. Half of you thought that he just wanted to see how uncomfortable he could make you, all you wanted to do was leave, run, hide in your bedroom till morning when, hopefully, he’d be gone.

How could you have been so stupid to let a stranger into your house? Sure, he didn’t really give you a choice but you could have called the police or your parents. Your dad would have been home within seconds and would probably have had the serpent pinned against the wall. Probably. You had no idea why he was even here, why would your dad be doing business with the serpents? He’d always taught you how dangerous they could be. Did your dad trust him?

Slowly, you turned you head to face him. His eyes were on your hands in your lap, watching you pick nervously at your thumbs.

“So,” your eyes made contact again, the mischievous look was still there but that other thing, that glint in his eye, was much more prevalent. Was it lust? No, surely not. You were a North-sider and he was a serpent, anyway, serpents couldn’t be trusted.

“What business have you got with my dad? He won’t be home for a while I don’t think, so there’s no real reason for you to stay…” You focused your eyes on your hands, you wanted him gone, you wanted this stranger out of your house.

“Well that’s between me and your dad, sweetheart. But as for waiting,” he sat upright and rested his arm on the table, turning in to face you, closer to you, “I don’t mind, I quite enjoy your company.” Who did this guy think he was? He had quite the balls to come strolling into your house and shamelessly flirt with you.

Despite this thought, blood rushed to your face as you blushed at his words and the new proximity between you. You couldn’t help it, he was hot, but he was also a serpent and serpents shouldn’t be trusted.

“What’s your name? Or can’t you tell me that either.” It must have been the blood going to your head, or the night closing in that made you go insane. What would your parents think about you flirting with a serpent, the serpent in your kitchen none the less.

The corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk again but this time it was different. It was softer, less… menacing.

“You, princess, can call me Sweet Pea.” His hand moved forwards, closer to you as he leaned nearer. His eyes flitted down to your lips before returning to your eyes, he was asking. It was endearing. You should have said no. You should have taken that moment to get up and run to your room, not looking back. He was a serpent and serpents couldn’t be trusted. But you didn’t care, there was something about him, under the tough demeanour, that attracted you and enticed you in. Or maybe it was the tiredness getting to your head but, whatever it was, you leant in too.

It was electric as your lips met and you released a sigh at the wondrous feeling, but it only lasted a moment. You both heard the key slide in the door and you leapt apart.

“To be continued” he whispered as your eyes met his again, just as your dad walked in the door.

_“Hey, little girl, is your daddy home?  
_

_Did he go out leaving you all alone?_

_I’ve got a bad desire,_

_Oh, I’m on fire”_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm On Fire - Chapter Two**

You both heard your dad before you saw him: “Y/N? Whose bike is that outside?” You stood up at the sound and turned to face the door just in time.

“SWEET PEA! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!” You didn’t even look to Sweet Pea for a response before moving to the other side of the kitchen, putting some decent distance between the two of you.

“Y/N, get upstairs, go to your room.” His voice was considerably less loud but the amount of restraint he was using was obvious.

“Wait, you know him? What’s going on? Why are you doing business with the serpents?” Your questioning was futile as your dad took no notice and gave you a meaningful stare.

“Y/N, please go to your room? We don’t want to bring you into all of this.” This was the first time your mom had spoken since her arrival. Her expression showed concern, shame and perhaps even fear. Was she in on this too?

Sweet Pea still stood by his chair, much more at ease than any of you. In fact, he seemed confident, pleased, even. The combination of his comfort and your parents’ fear sparked the idea that maybe it was less of a business deal or contract taking place but rather that the serpents and Sweet Pea were controlling them. Were they blackmailing your family?

One more glance around the room showed you that the conversation, or argument, wasn’t going to continue until you were out of ear shot. With a sigh and a huff, you slowly made your way out of the room, giving your parents a glare that told them that this conversation wasn’t over. Out the corner of your eye you could see Sweet Pea’s eyes following you and a smirk once again adorned his face. It brought a blush to your face as you remembered what was happening mere moments before.

Once upstairs, you tried your hardest to listen to what was happening downstairs but they had closed the kitchen door and were talking in hushed voices. You heard Sweet Pea leave later but your parents didn’t come to see you and instead went straight to bed. That night, you couldn’t help but wonder what the handsome serpent was doing at your house. You also couldn’t help the dreams that overcame you featuring the aforementioned serpent and the palpable desire that was between you.

A week had passed and still there had been no word about Sweet Pea, no matter how hard you grilled your parents. You hadn’t heard from Sweet Pea either. You couldn’t tell if you were disappointed or pleased about that. Every time you walked to school you secretly hoped you would turn the corner and there he would be, leisurely propped up again his bike, that smirk upon his face. He was dangerous, though, and you wished you could find out what he was doing with your parents.

“Earth to Y/N.” Veronica waved her hand in front of your face, you had zoned out again.

“Huh?”

“I said, are you going to Reggie’s party on Saturday?” You were at school, surrounded by your friends Veronica, Betty and Archie. They all showed concerned looks towards you, they knew something was up but didn’t dare ask what.

“Um, no. I think I’m just going to stay in… watch some Netflix, or something…” You had all been friends since you were small, almost inseparable at an early age. Sure, you had had your bumps along the way but the five – well at least the four of you – were still thick as thieves. Until about a month ago Jughead had been part of your little group, but that was when his dad got into a spot of trouble with the law. He was shipped off to jail and Juggie had been taken under the Serpents’ wings. In theory you were still friends, but as of late, he had had less and less time to spend with you – there was always ‘Serpent business’ to attend to. Juggie and Betty were an item and, although it was yet to be confirmed, you were convinced that Archie and Ronnie were also together. You were happy for them but sometimes you did feel a little left out.

When you went to head to class Betty hooked her arm through yours and pulled you to a quiet corner in the corridor.

“Hey, Y/N, are you okay? You’ve seemed a bit out of it lately…” You loved Betty, she was always so kind and endearing. She was also very perceptive, you were almost certain she could read minds.

“Yeah…” The pointed look she gave you told you she wasn’t buying any of it, “Well, no, not really. There’s a serpent, Sweet Pea, that showed up at my house the other night and my parents won’t tell me why he was there. I guess it’s just been playing on my mind.”

Betty gave you a sympathetic look and placed a hand on your shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I’m here if you need to talk, okay? I can ask Juggy if you like too? See if he knows anything.”

“Thanks Bee.” You gave her an appreciative smile before embracing her. It was at that moment that your heard the tell-tale crackle of the overhead speaker.

“Students of Riverdale High: this is your principal speaking. Emails have been sent to your parents but, effective immediately, South Side High School is shut down. Students will transfer to other schools in the district, including this one. If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to contact me or Mayor McCoy.”

All hell broke loose in the corridors as students protested at the idea. No one on the North Side liked the South-Siders, well, almost no one.

“Oh my god.” Betty’s sympathy for your situation grew, if Sweet Pea transferred he you would have to face him. A secret part of you was thrilled, however, there was something about him that enticed you, made you want more.

“Well at least we’ll have Juggy back.” You feigned being alright, not that it was worth anything, Betty could read you like a book. Your insides were knotted together in indecision, fear and anticipation. Your hopes and fears for bumping into him were soon going to come true but how long would it be until you tried to jump each other again?

“ _At night, I wake up with the sheets soaking wet,_

_And a freight train running through the middle of my head._

_Only you can cool my desire,_

_Oh, I’m on fire”_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm On Fire: Chapter Three**

You hadn’t slept the previous night. You were dreading seeing Sweet Pea again; now that you knew it was going to happen, in school no less, you were very nervous. In bed you tossed and turned, images in your head of all the different ways your meeting could go, of all the ways you could mess up or make a fool of yourself.

Ronnie grabbed your arm as soon as you walked through the door. “You, missy, are going to help me greet the South-siders.” She didn’t give you room to argue as she dragged you to the table she had set up in the foyer. This was just great. There was no way in hell that you could hide from Sweet Pea now.

You, Betty, Archie and Ronnie were gathered at the table when you heard the tell-tale slam of the front doors, signalling the arrival of the new students. An army of serpents, all very menacing, walked in, led by Jughead. He seemed very much in his element, not something you had ever seen before. But it wasn’t him that was the main focus of your attention. In the front row of the parade was Sweet Pea. He was almost a head taller than all of the other serpents. His eyes caught yours and that smirk made a reappearance on his face, making you turn a bright shade of red again.

Betty placed a reassuring hand on your back and, when you turned to face her, she offered a reassuring smile.

“Friends,” Ronnie gave a very convincing, welcoming smile as she addressed the serpents, “on behalf of the students and the faculty here at Riverdale High, welcome to your new school. To ease your transition…”

You zoned out as your eyes honed back in on Sweet Pea, he still looked as perfect as he did that night. He sensed your eyes on him and turned to face you. Embarrassed about being caught, you everted your gaze before deciding the scrutiny was too much and turning to walk away.

At that moment, the opposing army of bulldogs and vixens, led by Cheryl Blossom herself, stormed down the stairs, very much prepared for a battle. “Stand down, Eva Perón” she called and chaos ensued as the two groups met – the perfect time for you to escape.

Quietly, you slipped through the crowd and down the corridor, to your locker. Everyone was occupied by the hostility in the foyer so no one was around. You released a breath you didn’t know you were holding and decided to get your books and head to class. As you opened the door a hand grabbed hold of it, Sweet Pea had followed you. He leant coolly against the lockers exuding confidence and bearing a look that told you he knew just how hot he was.

“Thought you’d get away without saying hello?” He looked you up and down with a smug grin on his face. He was pleased with how uncomfortable he made you.

“I didn’t think you needed a personal tour, I’m sure Cheryl would happily oblige.” You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of an easy defeat.

Sure, you almost kissed, but it was an almost. You hadn’t been thinking straight but now you were, in theory.  Just one look at his charming smile and you were fumbling like a little girl. You couldn’t help being attracted to him but you should know better than to follow through with it.

“How personal? I think I’d rather you gave me the whole tour.” To emphasise the implications of his words he roamed his eyes over your body as if he wanted to eat you alive. You pulled your jacket tighter around your body, you were tempted, he couldn’t be that bad if your dad did business with him. Just one more look into his eyes and you began leaning in, closing the gap between you.

“Alright that’s enough pomp and circumstance,” Principal Weatherbee broke up the battle in the foyer but simultaneously gave you an out and saved you from a decision you would have regretted, “everyone let’s get to class. Now.”

Before he finished his sentence, you were gone, leaving Sweet Pea stranded in the corridor.

You were first to class and made your way to the back corner of the room. You tried to control your breathing in an attempt to calm yourself down. You couldn’t believe how stupid you were being and how much he messed with your head. It was as if just being around him made you lose all your inhibitions. He was a drug which made you feel wondrous things, and you wanted more, but you knew you shouldn’t.

The room began to fill up and, to your relief, no one sat anywhere near you. You needed to be left alone. The bell rang as the teacher entered and quiet settled over the class. You began to write the date at the top of the page and took no notice when the door opened.

“Sorry I’m late miss” It was him. Why, oh why, was he here. Sweet Pea made eye contact with you, giving you a smug grin when he saw the empty desk beside you. No.

You shook your head desperately to try and deter him but his grin only widened as he sat himself next to you.

“Hey, Y/N, fancy seeing you here!” The mock surprised look only annoyed you more as you retrained your eyes to the teacher. He was not going to distract you.

During the first half of the lesson you were able to successfully avoid his obvious attempts to gain your attention. It started with him asking for a pen, then what the date was and then how to do the question. And then each and every question. He tried everything to change the topic of conversation but every time you simply ignored him and returned to your work.

He didn’t give up though. When it became obvious his actions were futile he kicked it up a notch. Slowly he skirted his chair towards you, not enough that the teacher would notice, but just enough to make you squirm.

With this new proximity, he placed a subtle hand on your knee. Every muscle in your body tightened and you felt a new heat between your legs. Your head snapped towards him as you gave him a warning glare. He took no notice and simply moved his hand a little higher. This development only heightened the, what only could be described as, electric feeling in your body. It felt like a charge ran through your body with no means of escape.

As if Sweet Pea sensed this, he raised his hand a little higher so it sat on your inner thigh, uncomfortably close to the source of the electric feeling. There was no way you could continue.

If you moved his hand it would only return. If you made a scene it would only draw other people’s attention and give him the satisfaction he needed.

You didn’t know if you didn’t like it, you were pretty sure you did, you just didn’t **want** to like it. You shouldn’t like it.

You felt his hand begin to creep a little further and that was enough. You stood up, closed your book and fled. You didn’t look at anyone, you just wanted to get out, but you knew everyone’s eyes were on you.

You’d only made it half way down the corridor when you heard the classroom door swing open. The brisk, heavy footsteps told you all you needed to know about the identity of your pursuer. You quickened your pace, turning the corner.

“Y/N! Wait!” You turned to face him. His expression was not one you expected, it was one of concern. “Are you okay? Did I push it too far? I- “

You cut him off before he could continue, “I just- ”

You lunged forward, onto your tiptoes, rapping your arm round his neck and pressing your lips against his. Your lips met for a few seconds before he pulled away, looking to your expression for some reassurance. The flame of desire flickering in his eyes was mirrored in yours, you were sure of it. He felt the same way you did, there was no doubt about that.

This time he was the one who leant forwards, gripping your face and pulling it up to meet his, kissing you forcefully, desperately, hungrily. You felt the electricity discharge as it continued to flow through you and into him. It felt as if every cell in your body exploded, the rush of endorphins was blissful, it was better than you had imagined. He placed his hands underneath your back side and lifted you so your legs wrapped around his waist, evening out the height difference.

Turning, he slammed your back against the lockers as he began to trail kisses down your jaw to your neck. The euphoric feeling intensified and you pushed a hand into his hair, gently pulling against it, your other handing roamed his back.

Then the hallway flooded with students and the two of you leapt apart. His lips were swollen and his hair tousled. You were both breathing heavily and kept eye contact from either side of the hall. However, the realisation that you needed to move broke the trance as you fumbled to pick up your discarded bag before rushing off, getting lost in the stampede of people. What had you done? He was a serpent and you had been taught that serpents should never be trusted. But how you wanted to.

_“Sometimes it’s like someone took a knife, baby,_

_Edgy and dull and cut a six inch valley,_

_Through the middle of my skull”_

 


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm On Fire: Chapter Four**

You had kept your head down for the rest of the day. Thankfully, Sweet Pea hadn’t been in any of your lessons and you spent lunch in the abandoned corner of the library. Betty would be the only person you really knew in the final period of the day so you felt like you could relax a little. When she arrived, she sat next to you and you spent the lesson quietly talking.

“I think, that if it is what you truly want, don’t stop yourself from seeking him out. You don’t want to regret not doing anything.” Betty reached for your hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze but still you were unsure.

“He’s a serpent and they do all sorts of illegal things, I don’t want to be with someone like that. It seems like there’s some nasty business going on between Sweet Pea and my dad that I don’t want to get in the middle of, not that anyone will talk to me about it…”

You sighed and sat back in your chair. This was a mess but Betty was right, as always, that you couldn’t write Sweet Pea off before you’d even given him a chance.

“Just talk to him, okay. After Jug joined the Serpents I was sceptical and didn’t want to get involved but he’s still him, he’s still the Juggy that I fell in love with. Hell, he’s practically the king of the Serpents now and I feel no different about him and, to give them their due, the Serpents aren’t the drug-dealing, knife-wielding thugs that they are made out to be.”

When Jughead had joined the Serpents, you had spent days discussing with Betty what she should do and what it meant for the future of their relationship. Your conclusion was that Juggy hadn’t changed and he probably had a good reason for the joining the gang, he knew them better than you did. Sure, you hadn’t seen as much of him, especially after he was transferred to South Side High, but Betty had made herself a part of his scene, and was even considering joining the Serpents herself.

“Thanks Bee,” you embraced her, “you always know just what to say.”

As you collected your stuff and made your way for the exit you created a plan. The next day, during school, you would confront Sweet Pea; if he truly wanted to get to know you, he would tell you about the whole business with your dad. If he refused then you’d cut all ties and there would be no more spontaneous make-out-in-hallway encounters, no matter how attractive he looked. If he confided, then, you’d give him a chance – you’d be wary but you would allow yourself to act on your feelings towards him.

Wrapped up in your thoughts, you didn’t notice Sweet Pea leant up against his bike, just outside the school gates.

“Y/N!” He came running up to you, his whole demeanour was different from the smug bad boy he had been before. He seemed a lot friendlier, perhaps a little nervous too. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Nothing, just a lot on my mind.” You fiddled uncomfortably with the ends of your hair, this wasn’t the time or place to do this.

“Anything I can help.” Sweet Pea joked and wiggled his eyebrows. Your expression remained hard, you really did not want to do this. Each conversation, each interaction you had, you were beginning to enjoy getting to know Sweet Pea more and more. And, from what happened today, you thought he did too.’

“Tell me, Y/N, what’s wrong?” He bent down slightly so he could look into your eyes and put a hand on your shoulder, rubbing his thumb along your collar bone.

“I don’t want to keep doing,” you gestured between the two of you, unable to find a suitable label, “whatever this is between us. It’s not healthy.”

He removed his hand and took a step back, giving you space. Sweet Pea seemed disappointed at your words as he became more reserved and less relaxed. He nodded in acknowledgment but wouldn’t look at you. You felt bad for dampening his mood so you continued.

“I just need to establish that this has to be an actual relationship, I’m not the casual hook-up kind of person.” A smile spread over his lips and his eyes returned to you, they flitted over your face, trying to gauge your feelings. He was very different from the boy who showed up at your house the few weeks before. It was like you’d removed the armour he held up, he was no longer cold or distant, he showed actual emotions.

“That-that’s great.” He lifted a hand to his neck and nervously played with his hair. “I’m cool with that, I was just going to ask if you would like to go to Pop’s.”

You nodded your head and he held out a hand to lead you to his bike. You took it willingly but before following him, added – “On one condition: you tell me about your business with my dad”.

He seemed conflicted and you worried for a second he’d say no.

“Deal.”

Sweet Pea took you to his bike and he smoothly climbed on before tapping the seat behind him, telling you to get on.

“Just one thing first.” You grabbed his face and pressed your lips to his in a short but meaningful kiss. As you pulled away, he was grinning – you much preferred it to the self-righteous smirk he had previously adorned.

You’d never ridden on a motorcycle before, if your dad knew what you were doing he would be out for Pea’s head. The wind swept through your hair and it danced behind you, your jacket flapping as you held tightly onto Pea’s waist. When he turned a particularly sharp corner you gripped him even harder, closing your eyes tight and pressing your face against his back between his shoulder blades. You could have sworn you felt a chuckle ripple through him. Zipping down the empty roads to Pop’s made you felt oddly free, like there was no one but you and him. There’s was no standards to uphold, no one to tell you not to follow your heart. Just you and Pea.

You appreciated the effort he was making by asking you to Pop’s. It was somewhere he knew you felt comfortable and had no association with the Serpents. From what Betty had told you, you also knew he wasn’t the datey kind of person, he preferred one-night stand after one-night stand. You were hopeful, perhaps he was in this as much as you were. Maybe this could be something great.

When you arrived, you carefully scanned the room to see if there was anyone you knew before sliding into a booth in the corner. You ordered a milkshake each and then you started talking.

“Your dad had me sworn to secrecy, he didn’t want to pull you into any of this.” This only made you more worried and concerned so you gestured for him to continue.

“He got into some dodgy business with the Ghoulies – about what I don’t know.”

“The Ghoulies?” You had never heard of them, obviously, they don’t make themselves too known.

“They’re another gang on the Southside and are completely insane. Their main business is dealing Jingle Jangle but they’ve done various other dodgy and illegal deals – far more than we would even think about doing. I don’t know what your dad was doing with them but he started getting threats.”

He paused and looked down to his lap. It was obvious that talking about the subject pained him, he was really worried about you.

After taking a deep breath and taking both of your hands were in his, he looked up at you.

“They said that if he didn’t pay up that they’d go after you, so he asked the Serpents to help protect you. Normally we don’t get mixed up in the Ghoulies’ business but since FP is old friends with your dad we made an exception. He asked me to keep a look out for you, make sure nothing happened.”

You were speechless. You didn’t know what you were expecting, but it wasn’t that. Your dad was pretty private about his work life but the fact he had turned to the Ghoulies showed he perhaps wasn’t as earnest as he made it seem. What else had you dad been doing that could potentially put you and your family in danger? Did your mum know?

Pea saw that you weren’t ready to talk so he continued. “I knew you were friends with Jughead and we were worried about you, surely it would be better for you if you knew there was a threat. I was just so pissed that your dad would put you in danger like that, it wasn’t right.” Tears were in your eyes and your feelings were a mess. You were outraged and furious that your dad had been making deals with the Ghoulies, terrified that you or someone you loved would get hurt in the cross fire but you were also grateful. Despite the direct orders, Pea trusted you enough to tell you, your impromptu make out in the corridor probably helped that, but it made you see a different side to him, a more caring and compassionate side.

But you also felt betrayed. Not only towards your dad but Sweet Pea and Jughead as well. Did Sweet Pea do this whole thing to set you up? He’d been watching you for weeks, he would have known you would be on your own that night. Your dad was aware that a complete and utter stranger would be watching your every move, without your consent, and he was fine with it. It made you very uncomfortable thinking about how Sweet Pea agreed to essentially stalk you, maybe he didn’t really care at all. Maybe he was just playing with you.

“So, you’ve been watching me for weeks. And that night… you knew I’d be alone.” You pulled your hands away from his and wrapped them around your stomach, suddenly feeling queasy. Your emotions were all conflicted and thoughts were spinning round your head. How could you tell if he was being genuine? Was he really any better than a stalker, maybe someone had put him up to this or he was trying to get back at your dad for something. You had no idea how you felt or how you were even supposed to feel.

“No, well yes, but it wasn’t my choice, I wanted to tell you.” His face had become tense and there was concern apparent in his eye, he reached over to you but you pulled yourself away. “I was trying to- ”

“A serpent, really Y/N.” Ronnie was stood behind you, arms crossed, glaring unapprovingly. You hadn’t heard her approach. How you wished you had never stepped foot in that diner with Sweet Pea, you should never have kissed him, you should never have encouraged him. Archie was beside her, the look in his eyes made your heart break, you had betrayed them. You knew how they felt about the Serpents, sure they faked a smile at school, but you knew, deep down, they knew no one in the gang could be trusted. You should have known that too.

“I thought you had ‘homework’ to do.” Ronnie accused.

You opened your mouth to explain but she beat you to it, “Don’t worry, I just thought you had better taste than that.” She turned away, before you could argue and walked off to a booth at the opposite side of the diner.

Archie just gave you a look before following her. A look that apologised for Ronnie’s attitude but said that he kind of agreed with her. A look that told you that you should have known better and to be careful. It made you feel awful, like you’d betrayed your closest friends.

You turned back to Sweet Pea, who tried to reach for you hand again, but you had had enough. Enough of all these complicated feelings, enough of the pressure of everyone around you, you just wanted to get away.

Without so much as a word to Sweet Pea, you stood and left the diner and started the long walk back to your house.

_“Tell me now, baby, is he good to you_

_And can he do to you the things that I do? Oh, no,_

_I can take you higher,_

_Oh, I’m on fire”_


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm On Fire: Chapter Five**

You took your time returning home. What were you supposed to be doing with this information and all your thoughts and emotions?

The easier subject to face was your dad’s deal with the Serpents, you wouldn’t even think about the mess with Sweet Pea. You decided to confront your dad.

“Dad, can I talk to you?” He removed his glasses and closed his laptop, giving you his full attention.

“Sure, Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“I spoke to Sweet Pea, he said you made a deal with him and the Serpents.”  

Your dad’s face hardened and he stood up. “I told you to leave it be. I told you to never talk to him. Ever.” You saw anger boiling in his eyes and you took a step back. Maybe you had pushed him too far.

“It’s none of your business, I am trying to protect you and that’s all that matters. Why did you go against me? Why do the exact opposite of what I told you to do?” His face turned red and his stance was intimidating. He was your dad, he wouldn’t hurt you, right?

You opened your talk but no words came out.

“Right, that’s what I thought.” He picked up his stuff and walked out the room and out of the house. To where, you didn’t know but you were glad he was gone.

* * *

A week had passed and you had managed to avoid Sweet Pea so far. Each lunch time you had eaten in the back corner of the library and every lesson you had together, you sat in the back corner. He gave you a wide berth, which you welcomed.

“I want to be able to keep an eye on Juggy, being a serpent would be the best way to do it.” You had invited Betty over for a much-needed girls’ night. The pair of you were settled in your room, surrounded by cushions and blankets watching your favourite films. She had been catching you up with all the gossip in school, having missed it due to your isolation. Betty also wanted to join the Serpents and you were trying your best to support her.

Ever since Jughead had become a more involved member of the Serpents, Betty had been worried about him. She thought that if she was there, she could make sure that he didn’t do anything too reckless or dangerous.

“Are you sure Bee? It’s a commitment that the Serpents won’t take lightly.” You didn’t want to deter your friend from what she wanted and what she felt was right but you needed to make sure that she had thought it through. “Have you talked to Jug about it? Isn’t there an initiation? What do you have to do anyway?”

“Well, that’s probably the worst part, I have to do this ‘Serpent dance’.” She sighed and pushed her hair away from her face. “It’s a sexist tradition that any female initiates basically have to strip and pole dance in front of all of the Serpent, 90% of whom are old men.”

This made you cringe just thinking about it. It would take a lot for you to do that, and you knew that Betty must truly love Jughead if she was willing to do this for him.

“As for the commitment, I can handle it, as long as it keeps Juggy safe. I suppose it’s one horrible moment for an insurance in Juggy’s safety.” She took a sip from her hot chocolate, some of the whipped cream sticking to her nose. You chuckled as you reached over and wiped it off.

“That’s enough about me. What’s going on with Sweet Pea?” You blushed and pulled your legs up to your chest.

“We may have kissed.” Betty’s eyes widened and she gestured for you to continue. “I suppose it was less of a kiss and more of an impromptu make out in the corridor of school.”

You covered you face with your hands and you heard Betty pause the film in order to concentrate more on you.

“You’re only telling me this now! What happened next?” You sighed and grabbed hold of your mug, wrapping your hands around it for comfort and warmth.

“He asked me on a date to Pop’s and told me all about the business with my dad.” Tears were welling in your eyes and, as much as you fought them, one escaped and fell down your cheek.

“My dad hired him to essentially bodyguard-slash-stalk me because the Ghoulies were threatening to hurt me.” Betty pulled you into a tight hug and rubbed your shoulder soothingly. “I blew up in his face, Bee. I had a go at him, telling him that he was a liar and that he didn’t really want to get to know me, he was just playing around to get back at my dad.”

“You had the right to be annoyed, Y/N. You had just learnt that your dad betrayed you, admittedly you took it out on the wrong person, but it’s not your fault. Maybe you just need to let him explain himself, it might make you feel a little better…” You nodded and Betty pulled away, grabbing a tissue to wipe away your tears.

“So, did you talk to your dad? I mean the Ghoulies are drug dealers and, from what I’ve heard from Juggy, they’re bad news.” Betty sat back and crossed her legs, leaving a hand on your leg for reassurance.

“I did but he refused to tell me anything, said that it was none of my business and the less I knew the less likely I would be hurt.”

“Bullshit.” You were taken aback, Betty tended to refrain from swearing, blaming her strict mother. “You have every right to know what your dad has been doing behind your back to put you in danger, if you knew what was going on, you could avoid it.”

“Maybe what he’s done is so bad that he thinks it will drive my mum and I away. It could be drugs, or a cover up, or anything! We have no idea!” Betty took the mug from your hands, placing hers and yours on the bedside table before standing.

“Let’s go to the Whyte Wyrm.”

“Are you insane? Why?”

“We may not be able to do anything about your dad’s shady business but we can go find Sweet Pea and you can at least found out the truth, let him speak his piece.” She offered you a hand.

You were unsure, you and Sweet Pea were messy. You didn’t know if you could trust him but you couldn’t deny that there was something there. He was different when he was around you.

“Anyway, if you’re going to be attacked by some lunatic Ghoulies, it won’t harm to have some friends in the Serpents.”

You sighed but stood up. “Fine, but if something smells fishy, we’re leaving.”

You drove to the Whyte Wyrm, you felt your whole-body tense as you pulled up. What were you doing? You were a North-Sider, they were Serpents and you had always been taught that Serpents couldn’t be trusted.

Betty had to all but drag you to the door and you stood there for a while, staring up at the building. It looked exactly like you would expect a gang’s bar to look like. It was gloomy and dark, painted in shades of grey and black, accompanied by a large banner of a snake, which hung at the front of the building, marking the territory as belonging to the Serpents. The lines of motorbikes outside only added to the run-down exterior. It looked menacing, like if you were to step a foot in there, you would be killed.

To your surprise, you were given little notice by the inhabitants of the bar, when you walked in, they were too occupied by conversation, games and God knows what else. The interior lived up to your expectations. The first thing that hit you was the distinct smell of cigarette smoke, sweat and leather. It wasn’t necessarily an unpleasant smell but it certainly wasn’t pleasant either. The black walls were lined with posters and neon lights and a couple of strings of fairy lights decorated the balcony above. A few vintage arcade games lay around the room but it was the pool and foosball tables that took centre stage. The dim lights, hanging from the ceiling, also helped to create the overall grungy mood.

Your eyes turned to the bar. Sweet Pea was hunched over a glass of whiskey, paying little attention to anything around him. He looked miserable and you felt bad for how you had shouted at him.

As Betty dragged you through the crowd, people started to stare. You didn’t belong here, you were a North-Sider, Betty was too but she seemed to fit in quite well; you wondered how often she had visited the bar.

The bartender beckoned Betty over and she pulled you over too. You kept a safe distance from Sweet Pea, though he seemed to take no notice of the two of you.

“Betty! Hey! I wasn’t expecting you tonight.” She leant over the bar to hug her before focusing on you.

“Hi, I’m Toni, I don’t think we’ve met.” She embraced you too.

“I’m Y/N.” Out the corner of your eye you saw Sweet Pea turn to face you at the sound of your voice but you purposefully ignored her. You felt his eyes boring into the side of your head.

“Ah, you’re the famous Y/N. You’re Pea’s girl.” Instant regret filled her eyes.

“I’m not Pea’s anything.” You quipped back without thinking.

Sweet Pea stood and slammed his glass on the table before throwing a few bills on the bar and turning to leave.

“Sweet Pea, wait.” You hurried after him. The crowd parted, all eager to watch your confrontation.

“What, Y/N, you made yourself clear. You don’t want anything to do with me. Why are you even here? You’re a North-Sider, go back to your castle and your perfect life.” That hurt but you knew you had hurt him more, you needed to give him a chance.

“I came here to hear you out.” He turned again to leave but you reached for him and grabbed hold of his arm, “Please, Pea, talk to me. I was overwhelmed before, with my dad and… everything…” Your hand slid down his arm to his hand, lifting your head so your eyes met. You saw indecision and hurt, anger and frustration, but also hope.

His eyes flitted over your face as he tried to read your expression. “Please, Pea?” You squeezed his hand.

“Fine,” He looked to your intertwined hands, running his thumb carefully along your knuckles. After a few moments, he lifted his head up, “but not here, somewhere else.” You nodded your head, offering him a smile which he didn’t return. He pulled away and walked out the bar without looking back at you.

You turned to Betty and Toni, both of whom were watching your interaction intently. Toni gave you a wink and Betty shooed you away, telling you she’d be fine.

Taking a deep breath, you walked through the crowd, trying to ignore the watching eyes, and out the door to the waiting Sweet Pea.

_“Sometimes it’s like someone took a knife baby_

_Edgy and dull and cut a six inch valley_

_Through the middle of my skull._

_Only you, can cool my desire,_

_Oh, I’m on fire.”_


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm On Fire: Chapter Six**

Sweet Pea was stood leaning against his bike, arms crossed, staring at the ground. As you approached, he climbed on, you wondered where he wanted to take you but you didn’t feel you should ask.

You slid on behind him but were hesitant to put your arms round him, he was still mad at you and you hadn’t made your mind up about him yet.

“You’re going to need hold on tight.” There was still no emotion in his voice, it worried you. He had begun to show you his true colours, slowly he had been letting down the tough-guy façade but now you were back to square one. You had hurt him, you knew you had overreacted and you felt bad.

Cautiously you wrapped your arms around his waist and you felt his muscles tense. Without a word, he revved the engine and sped out of the car park.

He drove down the highway and towards Greendale. Very little was out here, you were away from most residencies and far from the busy town life. After a while, you felt Sweet Pea relax into you which gave you the confidence to lean your head against his back as you watched the surroundings pass by.

It felt like that first night. It made you hopeful that you would be able to salvage the bond you had started to form between the two of you. You were put into an awful situation but maybe you could make the best of it, perhaps you could be something more.

Just before you reached Sweet Water River he turned off the main road, to a smaller, winding one. The scenery became a lot more rural and, although the road was lined with trees and bushes, through the gaps you could see the distant town lights over the edge of the hill, the buildings becoming smaller and smaller. You had never been here. It was on the South Side and your parents had never willingly let you step foot on the ‘more dangerous’ side of town.

He came to a stop at the side of the road and you slid off, turning to have a better look at your surroundings. You weren’t at the top of the hill yet but there was a small clearing. There was a gap in the trees which framed the area, allowing you to see the view below. Walking nearer to the edge, you gasped at the sight. You could see for miles, the town of Riverdale, Greendale, Sweet Water River and beyond.

The sun was beginning to set and the summer sky was cast in shades of orange and pink. It doused you in an orange glow and, as you looked behind, the trees also mirrored its colours. It was truly beautiful.

“My mum used to bring me here as a kid, before she left.” Sweet Pea came to stand beside you. You smiled to him and, this time, he returned it.

You sat on the floor, crossed legged and Sweet Pea followed suit.

“It really is beautiful, thank you for bringing me here.” You shuffled so that you were facing Sweet Pea, you needed to see his expression for this conversation. “So, talk to me. Tell me what you wanted to say in Pop’s before I left.”

He sighed and rubbed his forehead before sitting back, kicking his feet out, using his hands to support him.

“As you know, your dad made some deal with the Ghoulies that went south and he asked the Serpents to help protect you from their attacks; FP assigned me the job.”

You nodded for him to continue.

“He asked us not to say anything but we, Jughead and I, became worried about you but didn’t want to outright defy FP’s orders. You needed to know.” He looked to his lap and started playing with the bottom of his jacket.

You shuffled towards him until your leg was against his. He looked up to you and you saw the nervous look return to his eyes, he really did care, as much as he tried to hide it. You were grateful that he was showing this emotion again. He wasn’t ready to give up the tough boy act quite yet but it helped reassure you that he was willing to bring the wall down for you.

“So that night…” You prompted.

“That night, when I came to your house, I knew your dad wasn’t home.” He admitted hesitantly, searching your eyes for any anger or hurt. You simply nodded your head, you were ready to hear him out and you weren’t going to interrupt him this time.

“I wanted to tell you but I knew I couldn’t, so I thought that me showing up would prompt you to question your dad. I wanted to explain everything to you I just…” He looked to his lap again, trying to avoid eye contact with you. “I just didn’t expect to feel the way that I do about you.” It felt as though your heart stopped. He felt it too. There had always been that sexual tension there but you were always unsure if it was only playful.

“Oh, Pea. I feel it too.” Your hand moved to his, lazily playing with his fingers, and his eyes returned to yours. “Sure, it was a shitty situation, I didn’t think it was right for you to be spying on me but it wasn’t your choice, it was my dad, **you** wanted to tell me. That’s what matters.”

A grin spread over his face and it was mirrored on yours. He was showing genuine joy and it made your heart swell. Your hand moved to his face, running a thumb across his cheek. How you had wanted to do this for so long and now you were in the perfect place. He leant into your touch as you gazed into each other’s eyes. You would give the world to ensure that that look never left his face. It felt like you were at home at last.

Pea placed a hand behind your neck, running his hands through your hair. His eyes flicked to your lips before returning to your eyes, asking for permission. In answer you leant forwards, closing the gap.

When your lips met, every cell in your body exploded. You missed this. This feeling. It almost felt even better after waiting a week. His hands moved to either side of your face, deepening the kiss, as he ran his tongue over your bottom lip. Gladly, you opened your mouth, granting entrance. You straddled his lap and his hands moved to your waist, pulling you tight against his chest. Your fingers knotted into his hair and you held him even closer.

You pulled away for a moment to breathe and Pea started trailing butterfly kisses down your neck before starting to nibble at your collar bone. Your head tilted back and your eyes closed in bliss. You were breathless, partially from the kiss but also because of him. He moved to the neckline of your top and started placing kisses just above your breasts.

You moved your hands to take your shirt off but he took hold of your wrists. He chuckled when you whined in frustration, before placing his hand on your cheek lovingly.

“Not here, Y/N. I won’t have our first time be on the roadside.” You leant into his touch and nuzzled your cheek against his palm.

Suddenly he gripped hold of your waist and you squealed as he lifted you off him. He stood, before helping you to your feet, placing a tender kiss on your lips.

“Come on, let’s go find someplace more private.” He mumbled against your lips.

Pea gave you one more quick peck before taking your hand and leading you to his bike.

This time, as Pea drove, you gladly wrapped your arms around his torso. As you came down the hill, you began to kiss his neck before beginning to gently suck at the pressure point just below his ear.

“If you continue that we’re going to be in an accident Y/N, and then your dad really will kill me.” He groaned in response as he tried his hardest to keep his eyes on the road. You could see he was heading for Sunny Side Trailer Park and you felt the anticipation begin building in your stomach.

At his words, you ceased kissing his neck but instead started teasing the hem of his shirt. You brushed your fingers over his abs and he leant back into your embrace.

“I’m warning you.” He whispered over his shoulder. You giggled but stopped, returning to nuzzling your cheek against his back.

When he pulled up outside his trailer, he wasted no time sliding off his bike and turning to you. You twisted so he stood between your legs and he captured your lips once again. Your legs wrapped around his waist and he lifted you, not breaking the kiss.

He stumbled up the stairs and, removing one hand from around his neck, you reached down to open the door.

Once inside, he put you down briefly so he could shut the door, giving you the chance to look around his trailer. It was surprisingly tidy for a teenage boy living on his own. There was a small sofa in the corner across from a television and a large collection of films. The kitchen table was small with only two chairs and, to your surprise, there was a hefty number of books on the shelves above it. The walls were very bare with no pictures or photos or anything showing any recognition of his family.

Pea came up behind you, throwing his Serpent jacket onto the sofa, and wrapping his arms around your waist. “What do you think?” he whispered into your ear, causing a shiver to ripple down your spine.

You turned around so that you were facing him, putting your hands behind his neck. “It’s nice… but I don’t want to focus on that right now.” You kissed him then, not wanting to waste any more time. He lifted you up, so you were more of his height, and you wrapped your legs around his waist again. You were slammed against the wall of his trailer as he deepened the kiss. It was amazing, he was finally yours.

Fumbling, you started to take your shirt off, once Pea realised, he tugged it over your head in one smooth movement.

He stood, staring at you for a moment.

“What?” You asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious. He placed a hand on your cheek and leant his forehead against yours.

“You’re just so beautiful.” He mumbled against your lips.

He began laying kisses all over the sensitive skin on your neck, travelling down to your collar bone. When he reached the top of your breast, he skimmed his tongue against the skin, sending shockwaves up your body.

His was wearing more clothes than you, it wasn’t fair. You grappled at his shirt before giving up.

“This. Off.” You ordered gesturing to his shirt.

“You’re wish is my command, m’lady.” He joked, placing you on the ground as he pulled it over his head, revealing the perfect porcelain body underneath. He was gorgeous, practically an Adonis, and he was all yours.

“What, see something you like?” He winked at you.

You rolled your eyes in response to his antics but truly you couldn’t believe how lucky you were.

“Come here.” He muttered softly and you stepped towards him and he picked you up once again, kissing you passionately. In a few sure strides, he took you into his bedroom, throwing you onto the bed, where you had a night you would never forget.

* * *

You were woken early by the sun blinding you through the window. Rolling over, you saw Sweet Pea still passed out in the bed, the sheets draped artfully over his body. His hair was tousled and he was snoring quietly, the soft, innocent expression on his face showed the true boy he was. He was abandoned by his family too young and took refuge with the Serpents, his true family. You didn’t know much about Pea, but your guess was that he had a rough start and now he must look out for himself, playing the hostile gang-member. You hoped you would be able to make him as happy as he made you.

You carefully stood up, trying your hardest not to wake Pea. His room again was very tidy and bare, you wondered how much time he actually spent in the trailer. The remainder of your clothes were scattered carelessly across the room but you didn’t want to put them on.

You rummaged through his wardrobe for something you could use as a make-shift dress. Most of his clothes were black t-shirts and jeans but you found a plaid button down shirt, which you put on. It just about covered your bum and you decided it would make do.

Through the sitting area was a small kitchen. There was a countertop, which was used to store his school books, and an old hob sat on top of a small oven. The hob was covered in stains and dust, it hadn’t been used (or cleaned) for a while. You opened the cupboard to see if there was anything you could make a breakfast from but there was only a couple of dishes and a packet of crisps. The inside of the fridge was a similar story with only beer and an out-of-date carton of milk. Great.

“Hey, Y/N. What you up to?” You turned to see a sleepy Pea stood in the doorway. He rubbed his eyes with his fists. He had put his boxers on but you could still appreciate how amazing he looked in the morning light.

“I was going to make us breakfast but you only have crisps and beer.” You gestured to the open fridge.

“Ah, shit, I didn’t think anyone’d be coming over. I normally just eat out.” He mumbled, still half-asleep.

He came over to you and engulfed you in a hug. You buried your nose into his chest, he smelt like home.

Your stomach rumbled, announcing it was time for food. Pea stepped back and kissed your forehead.

“Not that I’m complaining about the choice of outfit,” his eyes roved up and down your body, appreciating the lack of clothing you were wearing, “but you may want to put more clothes on if we’re heading out for breakfast.”

You stuck your bottom lip out. “Does that mean you can’t go out like that either?” You complained.

“I’m afraid not, Sweetheart, this is only for you.” He held your face tenderly and gave you a loving kiss. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, trying to deepen it but you were interrupted by your stomach growling again.

“I guess we need to go” You muttered and he chuckled in answer, before picking you up and taking you back to his room to ‘change’.

* * *

Eventually you made it out of the trailer and Pea drove you both to Pop’s on his bike. As you walked in you spotted Betty, Archie, Ronnie and Jughead in a booth in the corner. Before you could even think about sitting elsewhere, Betty spotted you and beckoned you over.

“Y/N, Sweet Pea, nice to see you.” Archie smiled up at you, it seemed genuine, at least you hoped it was.

“Would you like to join us?” Ronnie asked, offering a smile too. She was a lot less hostile. This wasn’t like the last encounter you had in Pop’s and you were glad she was being friendly. Maybe Betty had spoken to her. You hoped you would be able to go back to being friends.

The couple on either side of the table shuffled along, making room for you to squeeze in. You ordered breakfast from Pop Tate and sat back and relaxed with your friends.

Pea fit effortlessly into the conversation and was even joking with Jug. Betty gave you a knowing look as she took in your appearance. You were wearing Pea’s plaid shirt tucked into your skirt from last night. She didn’t say anything though, and you were thankful. Under the table, Pea rested a hand on your knee, giving it a squeeze. You were happy.

The six of you were all happily joking, squeezed into a single booth. No one saw the man stood outside the diner watching. The relationship between you and Pea was growing stronger, it would make getting to you even harder, but he was determined to do it. One way or another, he would get his revenge.

_“Only you can cool my desire,_

_Oh, I’m on fire."_

* * *

 

**A/N: Yayy!! That’s it for my first ever fic!! Two things before I sign off though:**

**1) I don’t like the ‘wearing a guy’s shirt the morning after’ trope usually but I thought it was acceptable considering Pea’s 6′3**

**2) This may be the end of I’m On Fire but if anyone is interested, I might do a follow-on thing involving the Ghoulies and protective Sweet Pea. It would continue from this but I wouldn’t using these song lyrics anymore… Idk, let me know what you think and whether you would actually be interested… x**


End file.
